


Pumpkin Spice & Everything Nice

by kaerstyne



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern, Coffee Shops, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/pseuds/kaerstyne
Summary: Megaera is having a Day and runs late for her coffee date.
Relationships: Dusa/Megaera (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 16





	Pumpkin Spice & Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February Day 13, for the prompt "cafes".

It's 9:15 and somehow Megaera is already having _the day from hell_ , which is only made worse when she arrives at the coffee shop and realizes it's the height of the midmorning rush.

She's debating whether to brave the line when she spots someone in a familiar fuzzy green sweater waving at her from the corner. She shoulders her way through the crowd to find Dusa sitting at a tiny table, slurping an elaborate drink that may have coffee somewhere underneath the whipped cream. There's a second chair blocked off with a backpack and a second drink on the table, an espresso cup with a small foam heart on top.

Meg groans in relief and sits down. "How many shots are in this?"

"Four." Dusa looks pleased with herself. "I told them my girlfriend likes her coffee strong enough to kill a man. But, y'know, with a heart!"

"You're the best, thank you." Meg takes a long sip before relaxing back in her chair. "Sorry I'm late, I've had to rush _everywhere_ today."

"No worries! You know I've got your back."

She smiles and reaches across the table to take Dusa's hand in her own. "Yeah, you always do."


End file.
